


The Fire is So Delightful

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn't like the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire is So Delightful

Patrick walks into the room, tired eyes looking around. He spots Pete and bounds over to him, smiling at his husband. He flops down next to him on the couch and curls into his side, pressing his cheek against the wool of Pete's sweater. Pete hums softly and wraps an arm around him, rubbing his arm. "Hey, Lunchbox." Pete says affectionately, running a hand through his strawberry blond hair. 

Patrick's legs are tucked underneath him and Pete's pleased to see that the one he'd broken was completely healed, his slight limp gone. Patrick cuddles closer to him before shifting into his lap, straddling his legs and crooning into his neck. "Hi, baby." Patrick murmurs into his neck, splaying his fingers across his chest. Then he pulls back and looks up, eyes wide. "We need to go get a Christmas tree, soon." He says and sniffs, rubbing at his nose. It's bright red and the color streaks his cheeks, but it's adorable on him, and Pete kisses his nose.

"Not liking the cold weather, huh?" Pete asks, gripping his ass and enjoying the way Patrick sucks in a breath.

"Hate it." Patrick responds, shivering to emphasize his point. Pete chuckles and kisses him softly, nibbling on his plump lower lip. Patrick gasps into the kiss, rocking his hips. Pete chuckles again and rolls them over before standing. Patrick protests, holding his arms out. "Pete," He whines.

Pete grins at him and walks over to the fireplace, opening the vent and switching on the fire. It's warmth is nearly immediate, and Pete feels it wash over him. Patrick stands as well and pulls him to the ground. They sit together for a while, Patrick's head on Pete's shoulder and a hand on Pete's chest, splayed in a possessive manner even though it's only the two of them at home. Pete can't be one to judge though, he has a hand on the small of his back that's holding him close. They wrap their hands together and Pete glances down at their wedding bands for the millionth time in just a few short months. 

Patrick is his, and he is Patrick's. Patrick has the bite marks on his hips to prove it, and Pete has angry red scratches on his forearms. They're kept secret because the markings are for them. Pete leans down and kisses him, Patrick tilting his head up to press his lips firmer. "Warmer now?" Pete asks softly, and Patrick nods at him.

"Could be warmer if we were in bed..." Patrick trails off suggestively, and Pete gives him a wicked grin. 

"That sounds like a great idea." Pete nods, and stands to turn off the fire, greeted with Patrick's lips when he turns around again.


End file.
